The invention relates to audio speakers, and more particularly to assemblies for mounting audio speakers in vehicles.
Vehicles usually include factory installed speakers that are often replaced with new speakers and/or speakers yielding higher quality sound (collectively, aftermarket speakers). Typically, the selection of available aftermarket speakers is limited to speakers that fit in the existing mounting holes in the support structure (i.e., the dashboard or the rear window shelf). If the desired aftermarket speaker will not fit in the preexisting mounting hole, it simply cannot be used. This often occurs when the desired aftermarket speaker is too small for the existing mounting hole.
The present invention alleviates the above-identified problem and provides a speaker assembly capable of being mounted over substantially any existing mounting hole. Preferably, the invention provides a speaker assembly for mounting a tweeter in mounting holes ranging from 3.5 to 6.5 inches in diameter. It should be noted, however, that the speaker assembly can include any type of speaker and can be mounted over any size mounting hole. This assists in mounting aftermarket speakers in the pre-existing mounting holes in a vehicle.
More specifically, the present invention provides a bracket for mounting a speaker in a vehicle. The bracket includes a speaker receiving portion for supporting the speaker, and two diametrically opposed arms extending from the speaker receiving portion. Each of the arms includes a plurality of apertures for receiving fasteners capable of fastening the bracket over a mounting hole of varying size. Preferably, the bracket is made from a single piece of material.